Raudel Coggstomper
Raudel Coggstomper is the current Head Tinker of the Pride of Gnomeregan , as well as the primary founder of it, alongside Merdus Swordspanner and Rasston Mechabolt . A veteran of multiple wars, as well as a Gnome that has been alive for quite some time, Raudel is known for some of his crazy and unique ideas. An expert in both engineering, capable of creating unique designs and fixing up old machines, but also with battle techniques, Raudel has maintained a steady hand in many Gnomish operations over the years. Retaining his friendly composure like most Gnomes, he does oddly have mood swings, most presume due to his age, that have seen him in a serious, rather rude, and careless mindset and nature. Life in Gnomeregan Raudel Coggstomper was born plenty of years before the Fall of Gnomeregan , and was one of the large amounts of Gnomes who had made his life up completely in Gnomeregan , never really stepping outside the city, unless on an odd trip to Ironforge. Born to Lumkis Springbox , his father who was a talented baker within the city, known for even providing cakes and other goods to Council of Tinkers, as well as his mother, Teliz Pulsecord , who had refused to take on the name of Springbox. His mother had been a talented engineer, scientist, and botanist and had created a prototype self-sufficient garden within Gnomeregan, which she had devoted her life's work to. The family had taken the Bix District as their home at the time, with neither Teliz or Lumkiz truly making enough impact to be of a higher class status within Gnomeregan itself. Early Adulthood Raudel, once reaching his adulthood, began his new life within Gnomeregan. After achieving outstanding grades within his various schools, and even having a successful apprenticeship under Matlin Copperwrench, he began his life studying and pursuing two major things. One being Gnomish law, which he had a talent for, and the other being engineering, which like many Gnomes, he had a natural talent for. Instead of focusing his efforts on one of area, he split up, beginning two careers at once, one in law, and one in engineering. With his success being limited and unknown for the most part, he never truly climbed the ranks, staying as a normal citizen for quite some time. However, everything began to change when he met Hossi Copperpitch, who at the time was simply an associate of his, but was soon to become the love of his life. Meeting her in the Quietdrop Workshop, a privately owned workshop that employed Gnomes to create wonderful inventions, he soon began working with her on the first true invention of his life, the Systematic Soundwave Scrambler Device, a device capable of generation pulses that hid Gnomes from the detection of giant moles, bats, and such. From there on, Hossi and Raudel became an inseparable pair. Where he went, she went, as well as vice versa. Though they had met at the Quietdrop Workshop, both soon poured their assets together to create the Wonderbolt Laboratory, which Raudel took up the mantle of Chief Engineer over. The Justice and the Clock Years had passed since the Wonderbolt Laboratory had been set up by Raudel and Hossi. Both had married now and were quite active, still technically being in their youth. Raudel had wasted little time with pursuing his newfound interest in law. From a young age, he had been interested in how certain parties tend to work around loopholes. Beginning his career, he started out as a lawyer, mostly a prosecutor at that, and had worked his way up until landing the major case of Wondergear Versus Twinkleshield a substantial boost to his own credit. Acting as the defendant's lawyer, he was able to convince not only the judge presiding over the case, but also the jury that his client, Malk Wondergear had in fact not committed the murder. From this, he continued to work on a few more cases until being offered the position of Judge. Years had passed by till he had become a Justice within the higher courts of Gnomeregan, presiding over plenty of criminal cases, as well as mere arguing over who had rights to what parts and such when concerning inventions. He had in fact served his role of Justice up till the Trogg invasion of Gnomeregan. The Fall of Gnomeregan In his later years, reaching a rather hefty age, and having a rather large family, in comparison to most other Gnomes, Raudel Coggstomper had lived a comfortable life in Gnomeregan, feeling secure as most citizens did. However, with the Trogg Invasion of his city, he stepped up, like many others, to combat it. While still maintaining his position of Justice, he took an understandable leave of absence and joined the defense forces. With evacuation underway into safe chambers, as ordered by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque as he listened to a plan delivered by his advisor Sicco Thermaplugg, Raudel Coggstomper led himself and his wife to a shelter within the higher levels, where his family had moved to in the past years, as well as where his office was. When the radiation bomb went off, his family was less-affected by it compared to others, and his group of evacuees made their way out of the city, or attempted to. As they were leaving, a small group of Troggs snuck up on them, killing Hossi in the process. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Pride of Gnomeregan Category:Engineers